pffanonfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Ep 2:Una nueva vecina-Segunda Parte
Seción thumb|Una visita del futuro ;PBien, seguimos. En la casa de Pinkie Pie... Historia Casita de Pinkie Pie -"¡Qué fanon es esta voz! ¿Eh?" digo Pinkie Pie -'¡¿Quien era ese desconocido?!' -"¡Pinkie Pie, me estas asustando de verdad!" digo Red -Black dice "¡Ya se es Mario!" -Red digo "Recuerdas la ultima vez que vimos a Mario y el presidente de club de Mario" -"No estaba contigo" Digo Black... -"¡Yo quiero una fiesta de verdad!" dice Pinkie Pie. "La verdad, quiero decir ¡Ustedes van a hacer la fiesta!" -Red y Black dice "¡Como! ¿Qué? ¿Mamamia? ¿El presidente de club de Mario? ¿Esta aqui? -'¡No es cierto!' La misión de Candace Canción de Corre angelito Candace Correeee, estas llegando tarde Coooorrrrreeeeeee ¡Candace! Corre, como Edwin ¡Candace! Cooooorrrreeeee ¡Candace! Coooorrrrrrreeeee, estas llegando tardeee... ¡Candace! No hay de descanzar,... Cantar... Atrapar a Gumball y Darwin... ¡Coooooooooooorreeeeeeeee! ¡CANDACE! Correeeeee, como Edwin. ¡De verdad! Oooooooooooohhhhhh... Yeah! -Candace dice "Solo faltán 9 horas"... ¡Que bien otra canción! Ladies up in here tonight no fighting, We got the refugees up in here No fighting, no fighting Shakira, Shakira I Never really knew that she could dance like this She makes a man want to speak Spanish Como se llama,si bonita,si mi casa, su casa Shakira, Shakira Oh baby when you talk like that You make a woman go mad So be wise and keep on Reading the signs of my body I'm on tonight You know my hips don't lie And I'm starting to feel it's right all the attraction, the tention Don't you see baby, this is perfection Hey girl, I can see your body moving And it's driving me crazy And I, didn't have the slightest idea Until I saw you dancing And when you walk up on the dance floor Nobody cannot ignore the way you move your body, girl And everything so unexpected -the way you right and left it So you can keep on shaking it I never really knew that she could dance like this She make a man want to speak Spanish Como se llama,si bonita, si mi casa, su casa Shakira, Shakira Oh baby when you talk like that You make a woman go mad So be wise and keep on Reading the signs of my body I'm on tonight You know my hips don't lie And I am starting to feel you boy Come on lets go, real slow Don't you see baby asi es perfecto Oh I know I am on tonight my hips don't lie And I am starting to feel it's right All the attraction, the tension Don't you see baby, this is perfection Shakira, Shakira Oh boy, I can see your body moving Half animal, half man I don't, don't really know what I'm doing But you seem to have a plan My will and self restraint Have come to fail now, fail now See, I am doing what I can, but I can't so you know That's a bit too hard to explain Baila en la calle de noche Baila en la calle de dia Baila en la calle de noche Baila en la calle de día I never really knew that she could dance like this She make a man want to speak Spanish Como se llama,si bonita, si mi casa, su casa Shakira, Shakira Oh baby when you talk like that You know you got me hypnotized So be wise and keep on Reading the signs of my body Señorita, feel the conga, let me see you move like you come from Colombia Mi vida en Barranquilla se baila así, say! en Barranquilla se baila así Yeah She's so sexy every mans fantasy a refugee like me back with the refugees from a 3rd world country I go back like when 'pac carried crates for Humpty Humpty We need a whole club dizzy Why the CIA wanna watch? From Colombians and Haitians I ain't guilty, it's a musical transaction No more do we snatch ropes Refugees run the seas 'cause we own our own boats I'm on tonight, my hips don't lie And I'm starting to feel you boy Come on let's go, real slow Baby, like this is perfecto Oh, you know I'm on tonight and my hips don't lie And I am starting to feel it's right The attraction, the tension Baby, like this is perfection. ''En la casa de Flynn-Fletcher'' -Alguien toca la puerta... -Phineas dice "¿Si? ¿Quien eres tú? -Sabrina dice " La verdad, mi nombre es Sabrina. Eeeeemmm... -Phineas digo "Creo que estas con miedo"... -"¿Qué que estas haciendo?" digo Isabella -Phineas "Wow, como llegastes aqui en costuble de 0.00001 segundos" -Sabrina "¡Estoy lista para todo para ir a Equestria!" -"Creo que la unica llego primero que todos" digo Cecillia -Phineas dice "Es cierto"... -Ferb dice "A vez es a revéz." -*Sonido de videominisor* -"¡Hola, Phineas!"-Lo saluda Pinkie Pie -Phineas lo digo "¡Halo, Pinkie Pie!. ¿Estas bien? -¡Hay una fiesta mañana!-Lo dijo Pinkie Pie para Phineas -Black empoja a Pinkie Pie y dice "No, no, no lo hay" -"Eeeeeermmmm" Phineas digo Fin <<<<'<Anterior/''Siguiente>>>>>''' Categoría:Episodios